User blog:ClayHuang158/Furior
Furior, the Hateful Incarnate is a champion that my one of my friends thought of, probably for no apparent reason. Abilities 4.5 (level 1)}} (+ 15% bonus AD) bonus physical damage}}, and all other stacks will deal an extra 2.4 (level 1)}} (+ 5% bonus AD) physical damage}}. If Furior attacks the enemy, the marks will detonate. Stacks last up to 5 seconds. |description2 = Detonating the stacks also heals Furior for 1 level}} (+ % missing health) health}} per stack. This heal amount is increased by 25% against large monsters and champions. |customlabel = |custominfo = 7 |targeting = Hate is an on-hit effect that also heals Furior upon triggering. |damagetype = physical |spelleffects = false |onhiteffects = |spellshield = Will not block the effect. |additional = * Because Hate's damage is considered , it will not be blocked by spell shields. }} Furior gains movement speed for seconds. His next basic attack will remove the bonus movement speed but deal and heal himself. The target will also be for 3 seconds. |leveling = * * . |description2 = Also, after attacking an enemy with Rage Strike, Furior will gain for 3 seconds. |leveling2 = |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana |targeting= Rage Strike is a self-buff combined with an on-hit effect. |damagetype= magical |spelleffects= single target |onhiteffects= Rage Strike will trigger on-hit effects. |spellshield= Will block Rage Strike, but not the basic attack or the self-buff. |additional= * Because the life steal on Rage Strike is spell vamp, it will only heal based on the dealt. }} Furior throws an orb in a line, dealing damage to all enemies it hits. If the orb connects with an enemy champion, the orb will deal damage and stick. Inescapable Vengeance can be reactivated after seconds. |leveling = |description2 = Furior blinks to the enemy and deals another burst of damage. Furior will also gain a shield for 3 seconds. |leveling2 = * |cooldown = |cost = |range = 700 |costtype = mana |targeting= Inescapable Vengeance is a linear skillshot and a blink whose effects are separated into two casts. |damagetype= magical |spelleffects= single target |onhiteffects= |spellshield= Will block Inescapable Vengeance. |additional= * Inescapable Vengeance can be reactivated to blink to the target even if the target is shrouded by fog of war. However, be wary that reactivating could place Furior in a dangerous situation. }} Furior creates an aura of rage around him. This deals damage to all enemies in an area every half-second. However, Burning Fury consumes every half second. This ability can be cancelled, but will automatically end after 14 seconds. |leveling = | }} * * | }} |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana |targeting= Burning Fury is a point blank area of effect ability. |damagetype= magical |spelleffects= area of effect |onhiteffects= |spellshield= Will block one tick of Burning Fury. |additional= * Burning Fury will not cancel if Furior uses another ability or issues another command. However, it will automatically end if Furior keeps it for up to 14 seconds. * Burning Fury costs more mana to activate. }} the target enemy. During this time, Furior's basic attacks will deal % of the target's max health}} as . Also, he will record how much damage was taken from that champion after Revenge was activated. |description2 = After 7 seconds, he will channel for 1 second. Once the channel is complete, he will deal to the target enemy, wherever it is. The enemy will also take based on the amount of damage dealt to Furior. |description3 = Afterward, the enemy will be inflicted with for 5 seconds, and is for seconds. |description4 = Revenge can be instantly reactivated to start the channel. |leveling2 = % damage taken * |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana |range = 700 |targeting= Revenge is a debuff combined with a global-range, single target nuke. |damagetype= physical |spelleffects= single target |onhiteffects= |spellshield= Will block Revenge. |additional= * Damage taken is general damage, whether it is , or true damage. However, damage goes through and before being counted. ** However, damage only applies to the damage the targeted champion has dealt to Furior instead of all enemies' damage. }} Recommended Builds Changelog Spell vamp. ** Now heals Furior for a flat amount. ** Reveal duration down from 4 seconds to 3 seconds. ** Mana cost down from to . * Revenge ** No longer deals damage per second after casting. ** Physical damage down from to . ** Cooldown up from seconds to seconds. 17 May 2016 * Rage Strike ** Spell vamp changed from % bonus AD)}} to % . 14 May 2016 * Rage Strike ** Spell vamp now has a % bonus AD)}} ratio. * Revenge ** Slow duration changed from seconds to seconds at all levels. 12 May 2016 * Inescapable Vengeance ** AP ratio for reacyivation down from to . 8 May 2016 * Stats ** Base health modifier up from 81 to 86. * Hate ** Heal down from 2 level}} (+ 5% missing health)}} to 1 level}} (+ % missing health)}}. ** Now heals for each stack instead of all stacks, increasing total heal. ** Heal increase against large monsters and champions down from 40% to 25%. * Burning Fury ** Mana cost up from to . 11 April 2016 * Revenge ** Ratio for physical damage changed from to . ** Cooldown up from seconds to seconds. ** Mana cost up from to . 30 March 2016 * Rage Strike ** Movement speed bonus up from to . ** Life steal is now spell vamp. ** Bonus damage is now magic damage. ** Spell vamp up from % to %. * Burning Fury ** Mana drain is now every half second. ** Drain per tick down from to . * Revenge ** AP ratio for damage taken reduced from to . 23 March 2016 * Inescapable Vengeance ** Cooldown up from seconds to seconds. * Revenge ** Percent max health damage down from % max health to % max health. 10 March 2016 * Revenge ** Percent max health damage up from % max health}} to % max health}}. 9 March 2016 * Hate ** Damage for first stack lowered from 5.2 (level 1)}} to 4.5 (level 1)}}. ** Heal is now increased by 40% | }} against large monsters and champions. 8 March 2016: Sort of a rework. * Stats ** Base damage down from 63 to 55. ** Base damage modifier up from 3.3 to 4.24. * Hate ** Now stacks up to 4 times. First stack deals 5.2 (level 1)}} (+ 15% bonus AD) bonus physical damage}}, and subsequent stacks deal 2.4 (level 1)}} (+ 5% bonus AD) physical damage}} each. ** Heal power increased from 15 to 2 level}}. * Rage Strike ** Now grants Furior % bonus attack speed}} for 3 seconds. ** Furior gains movement speed for 2.5 seconds upon activation. ** Lifesteal down from % to %. ** Cooldown up from seconds to seconds. ** Mana cost changed from 50 to . * Inescapable Vengeance ** Damage down from to . ** Second activation damage down from to . ** Shield strength down from to . * Burning Fury ** Lifesteal bonus upon entering the field. ** Range lowered from to . ** Mana cost per second lowered from to . * Revenge ** Damage per second before mega-hit. ** Furior will deal % of the target's max health}} in basic attacks before the mega-hit. ** Base damage lowered from to . ** Now the targeted enemy. ** Cooldown reduced from to . ** Mana cost down from to . 5 March 2016 * Created. }} Category:Custom champions